


VA Poems

by Thatonegothynerd



Series: Poems [4]
Category: Bloodlines Series - Richelle Mead, Poetry - Fandom, Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead, poems - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatonegothynerd/pseuds/Thatonegothynerd
Summary: Last year (2018), Richelle Mead had a poetry contest for people meeting her at YALL West. These were my submissions.





	VA Poems

**The Taco Incident**

Ketchup does not go

On a taco. Really Rose,

What are you thinking?

  


**For Sydney**

My beautiful Sydney Katherine Sage,

My angel that walks the earth,

Why is it that you cannot gage

How much you’re really worth?

 

You’re worth a million shimmering coins  
And glittering jewels of ruby.

When your hand and mine join,

Can’t you see what you mean to me?

 

Your aura is brilliant blinding gold

Scored with vibrant violet light.

Truly a goddess to behold,

Illuminating my darkest night.

 

My gorgeous, passionate, incomparable wife,

You are my center, you are my life.


End file.
